This invention relates to apparatus for feeding slide fastener parts to be assembled on a slide fastener chain.
The apparatus concerned usually comprises a parts feeder containing a supply of slide fastener parts such as sliders and end stops and a feeding chute connected thereto for delivering successive parts to an assembling station wherein the parts are assembled on a fastener chain. However, such apparatus in the conventional practice has suffered from the difficulties that when changes in the type or color of assembling parts are desired, it is necessary to remove the chute or to retract the operative units at the outlet end of the chute, with added time-consuming operation to re-position the chute.